Kiss My Country Ass
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: This is a short series of one shots, that are based on American Country Music, and Irish Country and Western music. Each story will involve Sookie and Eric, as well as a huge dose of lemons and smut! Enjoy ... Rated M! Not Safe For Work! More Chapters could be added in the future, but unlikely.
1. We Danced

**So, basically, the overall idea in this story will be a series of one-shots, based around various different country songs – both American style country music and Irish style (it is usually known as Country & Western over here, I have no idea how long the story will be or which songs I will be using but I know that I won't be updating regularly, just when I can find time to write. Also, each story will involve Sookie & Eric. Complete with lots of smut!**

**The first song is Brad Paisley, We Danced. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"

_[Chorus]_  
And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced

And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"

_[Chorus]_

Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced

EPOV

"Eric, are you alright to come in today?" said Pam's voice over the phone, and I groaned, as I managed to pull myself out of bed. Dammit. Today was my day off, and even though it was already 11 am, I really, really didn't want to go in at all, but unfortunately, I needed the money since my job as a dancer wasn't really providing enough for me to pay my bills.

"Yeah … but isn't today my day off?" I said, as I pulled myself out of bed, and forced myself to pull my clothes on. Why the hell did I accept this fucking job off of my older sister? Why the hell did I accept the fucking cleaning job in the first place? Oh yeah. The money. I need the money.

"Yeah it is, but we have had a few incidents and the bar is swamped. We need you to come in, so that we can be ready for service at 2pm" Pam said, and I sighed.

"Fine. I'll be there in half an hour" I said, and then hung up.

"So what is the problem?" I said as I walked in through the door to see that the staff were absolutely nowhere to be seen.

"Well, yeah … this whole place was swamped today … we had a birthday party and then on top of that, it was just plain hell …" Pam told me, and I nodded before walking over to my cleaner's closet, taking my key from my pocket and inserting it into the cleaner's closet door. I quickly pulled out a couple of bin liners from the closet and began to clear all of the scrap down off of each of the tables, and quickly I emptied all of it into the bin liners.

"Alright … I'll see you soon, well maybe not so soon, little brother" Pam said as she came out of her office and walked out the door. As soon as she left, I went behind into the kitchen and switched on the radio.

I instantly felt much better. Music always helped me to calm myself down, and it wasn't long until I was humming all of the tunes that I knew. After I successfully emptied all of the crap off of the tables, I headed back to the cleaners store with the bags. I would put them in the bin later on, and picked up some spray that I would use to wipe down the tables, and a cloth. I made a quick round of the tables and the bar with that and put it back into the store when I had finished. Next, I went around the bar, putting all of the chairs up on the tables. I found a pretty little handbag lying down on one of the chairs that I put behind the bar as I was doing this, and since I was already behind the bar, I flipped the lights down low, so as to keep anyone unwanted out.

I returned to my cleaners closet and picked up a brush and began to sweep the floor. That was when she walked in. The woman from my dreams. Well, more literally, my wet dreams. She had the same shade of blonde hair that I had, and from what I could see her eyes were the same colour as mine. She was about a foot shorter than I was, and her body was completely perfect. Well, what I could see of it was prefect anyways.

"I am sorry, but we are closed" I told her, before I could think. Damn it Northman! Fuckhot woman comes into the bar, and the first thing that you can think to say is "I am sorry but we are closed". Smooth Northman. Really fucking smooth.

"Yeah, I know, but I am afraid I left my purse here?" she said, sweetly, and I had to force myself to concentrate rather than think about the absolutely gorgeous way that he tongue came out between her teeth slightly when she spoke. It made me think of other things that could possibly be between her teeth.

Like my cock for example.

My rock hard cock.

"I put one behind the bar, I bet it is probably yours" I answered. Great. I am the arsehole that keeps up the conversation about lost handbags.

"So, how often are you in here, working away, silently?" she asked, as I stood frozen on the spot.

"Well, I usually only come in about twice a week, since there's another woman who does the other days. I am usually a dancer." I told her proudly. I was very proud of my profession. As a dancer that was. Not a cleaner.

"Cool. I am a dance teacher" she informed me, and before I knew what was happening, I put my brush down, and went over to one of the tables, lifted two of the chairs and set them down on the floor. I indicated for her to sit, and she did. We immediately became engrossed in conversation, and I found out a lot of important details about this woman.

Her name was Sookie Stackhouse.

She was 26.

She was single.

She lived with her Gran.

She had never been married.

She has one brother.

She agreed to a date with me.

Yes, I finally got the guts to ask her, and she very quickly agreed, and we planned that we would meet at the bar the next night, before going to see a local viewing of some film with a guy called Alexander Skarsgard in it … not that I have the foggiest who he is, but Sookie seemed to think he was a great actor (I suspected she also had a thing for this guy, but I was able to convince myself that such a thing was never going to happen!)

"Hey, I better be going, I need to make it to the studio before long. I have a class to teach." Sookie said, glancing at her watch and I noticed that more than 45 minutes had passed. Wow.

"I'll get your handbag for you" I said, getting up to retrieve it, but then I had a wicked thought, as I walked over to give it to her.

"You will only get this back on one condition" I smirked to her, and she smiled back.

"What is the condition, Eric?" she asked, softly.

"That we dance" I said, putting her bag down on the table, and grabbing her around the waist. Her arms went immediately around my neck, and we began to slowly sway to the music, both of us holding each other close, adding a few steps to our movements every now and again, and with every step I could hear the sounds of our shoes on the hardwood floor.

"You are an amazing, dancer Sookie" I told her, and I really meant it. She was incredible. She cast her gaze up to mine, and that was when I lost it. I slowly dipped my head to hers, and placed my lips against hers. Her lips were soft, and when I slid my tongue along her lower lip, asking for, seeking entrance, she did so without any complaint. The kiss was slow and sweet to start off with, but when I began to hear her sexy moans, I couldn't contain it anymore. We stopped moving fairly quickly and my hands moved from her waist to the side of her face, slowly caressing her jaw. He fingers knotted in my hair, pulling me closer to her. After a few good moments, we both pulled away, and I rested my forehead against Sookie's.

"Let's get out of here" I managed to rasp as both of us tried desperately to get our breath back.

"Sure" she agreed, and we both raced, as fast as we could, back to my apartment.

Whenever, I eventually managed to get the door opened, I hastily pulled Sookie inside, and before she could speak, I had her pushed up against the door, where our mouths hastily reconnected. One of my hands slid around her jaw and the other went around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her arms moved around my neck, pulling and gripping at my hair.

"Hmm …. Eric …" she groaned out as she ground herself against my ever present erection, and when she did I couldn't help the sound that tore from my lips.

Whenever we had absolutely no choice but to tear ourselves away from each other, due to lack of oxygen, Sookie leaned closer to my ear and seductively whispered. "Fuck me, Eric. I want you to fuck me. Now".

I almost came in my trousers right then, but luckily I managed to hold off. I quickly picked Sookie up into my arms, and she wrapped her legs around me, attaching her mouth to mine once again. When we arrived in the bedroom, I quickly laid Sookie down on my bed, laying myself down on top of her. It didn't take long before our kisses were becoming frenzied once again, and when I had to force myself to pull away for air, I began to place little sucky kisses down her jaw, and neck, being careful not to mark her even though that was exactly what I wanted to do. By this stage, I was beginning to place kisses all over Sookie's breasts, and down her stomach. I travelled further down her body until I was level with her belt. I quickly slid the belt out of her trousers and pulled both her trousers and her underwear so that her bottom half was completely naked below me.

I could immediately see that she was already soaking wet for me, and the knowledge that it was all for me, just made me so much harder.

"Hmm …. so, so wet for me, lover" I said to her.

"Yes, Eric … so wet, so wet only for you" she said, without looking down at me.

"Look at me lover" I said to her, and she did. I held her gaze as I slowly lowered my head to Sookie's cunt, and gave it one long lick from top to bottom, and Sookie gave one great big guttural moan that just made me want her more and more. I continued to lick and suck at her, and with each thing that I did, Sookie's moans became louder and louder, and it wasn't long until I could see that she was getting ready to fall over the edge.

"Come for me, Sookie, let me feel you come all over my face" I told her, slowly and seductively, and she immediately felt her release wash over her, and my face.

I quickly slid up her body once again, and grabbed her lips in one long, deep passionate kiss, that had us both ready for more.

"I need you inside me, Eric" Sookie said to me, and I immediately reached over to my bedside drawer so that I could retrieve a condom, but Sookie shook her head.

"I am on the pill and I am clean" she said.

"I am clean too" I answered, and proceeded to align my cock up with her hot, wet dripping cunt, and I slowly slid into her as we both looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Jesus … lover … you are so hot and tight" I told her, and each and every word of it was true. She was tighter than I had ever felt before, and if I wasn't careful, it would all be over before we really got started. I slowly slid back out of her, and pushed back in again, I did this a few more times, each time Sookie was taking more and more of my cock. After about the fourth thrust I was the whole way in. We kept eye contact the whole time, and I slid one of my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, while the other hand was firmly clasped in Sookie's hand, which was above her head. It wasn't very long until I began to feel her walls begin to tighten and spasm around my cock, and I was able to feel the tell-tale swelling of my cock, and I just had enough time to warn her, before we both came together.

After I came, I collapsed on top of Sookie, with my cock – which was just returning to its normal soft, state – still completely nestled inside of Sookie. We lazily kissed for a few minutes until we managed to get our breath back.

"Jesus Christ, lover … that was incredible, I have never, ever come like that!" I told her.

"Awk … Eric, you can't honestly mean that!" Sookie replied, blushing.

"Yes, I do, lover … you are amazing" I answered, as I pulled myself up off of Sookie and fell to the side. I lifted the covers up, and we both snuggled underneath them. We quickly fell asleep, curled up in each other's arms.

Sookie quickly became everything I could have ever wanted, and needed, and it seemed that I was everything that she had ever wanted. We were together every day for the next three years, and according to Pam we were "just too couply" – if there is such a thing, but pardon me if I wanted to plan romantic dinners and dates for Sookie, if I wanted to randomly kiss her when we were out in public, if I wanted to hold her hand or wrap my arm around her, or if I called her "my lover" at every chance that I could.

"Hey, Eric … where are you?" came Sookie's voice from the front door to the bar. I was standing out the back, collecting my cleaning supplies from the cleaners closet.

"I am in here, lover" I replied, and along with my mop and bucket, I walked out to the front of the bar, only to meet the exact same conditions as when Sookie and I first met – I had already upturned all the chairs onto the tables, and turned the lights off. Brad Paisley was playing over the radio.

I placed the mop and bucket down on the floor, and held out my arms to Sookie, she quickly ran and jumped into my arms. We were quickly kissing and practically dry humping each other in the middle of the bar.

Eventually, though Sookie and I were able to tear our mouths away from each other, and I set her down on the floor, and took a deep breath. I decided that it would just be best to get it over and done with.

I took another deep breath, and my hands went to the breast pocket of my shirt. I slipped a box out of the pocket without Sookie noticing, since she was talking about her days work, and I slowly slid down on one knee.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing?" Sookie asked, when she stopped talking to realise what I was doing.

"Sookie Stackhouse" I said, taking a hold of one of her hands, "I have loved you since the first day that I met you, three years ago today, when you came in looking for your handbag. You are an amazing woman, and I don't know what I would ever be able to do without you. Will you marry me?" I asked her, as tears began to streak down her face.

"This is the last thing, I expected" she said, with a small smile.

She took a breath, and eventually managed to stop the tears.

"I'll only marry you on one condtion," she said,

"What's that?" I asked, my voice deflated. She was going to reject me for sure.

"That we dance" she answered, and I laughed. Those were the exact words that I had said to her on the night we met. I quickly took Sookie in my arms, and we began to dance, a slow waltz.

"I love you, Eric." She said.

"I love you too, Sookie" I answered.

"Soon to be Mrs. Northman" she continued and softly laid her head on my shoulder.

**And so, what did we think? Review and let me know … along with any other ideas for future one –shots in this series … **


	2. That Summer

**I know that I have been really, really lax about updating recently, but here, I just wanted to say that RL has been throwing a lot of BS towards me lately, and I haven't had a chance to write anything, and I know that I have already published this as a 1 shot, but I figured it would fit right into KMCA. **

_**I went to work for her that summer  
A teenage kid so far from home  
She was a lonely widow woman  
Hell-bent to make it on her own  
We were a thousand miles from nowhere  
Wheat fields as far as I could see  
Both needing something from each other  
Not knowing yet what that might be. **_

_**'Til she came to me one evening  
Hot cup of coffee and a smile  
In a dress that I was certain  
She hadn't worn in quite a while  
There was a difference in her laughter  
There was a softness in her eyes  
And on the air there was a hunger  
Even a boy could recognize. **_

_**She had a need to feel the thunder  
To chase the lightning from the sky  
To watch a storm with all its wonder  
Raging in her lover's eyes  
She had to ride the heat of passion  
Like a comet burning bright  
Rushing headlong in the wind  
Out where only dreams have been  
Burning both ends of the night. **_

_**That summer wind was all around me  
Nothing between us but the night  
When I told her that I'd never  
She softly whispered that's alright  
And then I watched her hands of leather  
Turn to velvet in a touch  
There's never been another summer  
When I have ever learned so much. **_

_**we had a need to feel the thunder  
To chase the lightning from the sky  
To watch a storm with all its wonder  
Raging in each other's eyes  
We had to ride the heat of passion  
Like a comet burning bright  
Rushing headlong in the wind  
Out where only dreams have been  
Burning both ends of the night. **_

_**I often think about that summer  
The sweat, the moonlight, and the lace  
And I have rarely held another  
When I haven't seen her face  
And every time I pass a wheat field  
And watch it dancing with the wind  
Although I know it isn't real  
I just can't help but feel  
Her hungry arms again **_

_**She had a need to feel the thunder  
To chase the lightning from the sky  
To watch a storm with all its wonder  
Raging in her lover's eyes  
She had to ride the heat of passion  
Like a comet burning bright  
Rushing headlong in the wind  
Out where only dreams have been  
Burning both ends of the night. **_

_**Rushing headlong in the wind  
Now where only dreams have been  
Burnin' both ends of the night**_

**EPOV **

"Ok ... right ... yeah ... yes ... fine" I said, slamming the phone down. Ugh. Pam could be so bloody annoying sometimes. I loved my sister; I really did, but I just couldn't be dealing with this right now. I mean, come on, it was 6 o'clock on a Saturday night. I had much better things to be doing than dealing with my sister's sex life. I really, honestly and truly did. But unfortunately, Pam didn't seem to realise that I just didn't want to either know or deal with her sex life or those who partake in it.

"Ugh" I groaned, getting up off of my seat. I was sitting in my office at the bar that I co – owned with Pam, doing the books and dealing with other managerial stuff. Everything that I hated doing, but before I could start myself groaning and whining about the latest "ordeal" that Pam was going through, I gathered my laptop and some of the work I still had to finish, and I walked out of the office and out of the bar, only stopping long enough to lock both my office door and the bar. I proceeded to walk to my car – a 1979, cherry red, limited edition, Corvette. My most proud possession – well, there was one other "thing" that was "mine", but that was a story for another day. My corvette was my baby. In fact she – yes she. What can I say, I am a stereotypical male – was my very first and my only car. I hastily unlocked the car, put everything I was carrying into the passenger seat, including the laptop and the paperwork I slid the keys into the ignition and then I drove my car out of Fangtasia's car park. I made one final top so that I could shut the gates that surrounded the bar.

Once I was safely back in the car, I adjusted the radio through various stations – BBC Radio Ulster, BBC Radio 1, BBC Radio 2, Cool FM, Downtown, Clanrye, Radio North, Radio Star, South Coast Radio, U105 , all to absolutely no avail. I could find nothing good on the radio, nothing remotely interesting at all. Dammit! This night just keeps on getting better and better.

I hoaked around in the car for a little while, and eventually I came up with Garth Brook's Greatest Hits. I wasn't a huge fan of country music, unlike some other people, but I decided that I would give it a go. I put the CD into the player and started the car once again; I started off down the road towards home listening to "Ain't Going Down Til The Sun Comes Up". Even I had to admit this guy was a genius!

_**30 minuites later... **_

Thank God I was almost home! Just another fifteen or twenty minuites, at least now I was out of the city limits I knew that because I was starting to pass the wheat fields.

Ah. The Wheat Fields. Now that brings back memories. Memories of how I lost my virginity. Just as that very thought crosses my mind, the song changes, to "That Summer". How very apt, considering the last thing that just went through my mind.

Pretty soon, I began to think about the events that led me to lose the v – card ...

"Eric" the man standing in front of me said.

"Jason" I greeted, taking a step into the house when he extended his arm and moved out of the way, inviting me inside.

"Come on man, let's have a seat in the living room" Jason told me, and I followed him through the house.

For the next half an hour, Jason and I shot the shit, as the saying goes. We played video games, and just had a general chat, well as much of a general chat that you can have with the man who is fucking your little sister. I know he is fucking her because I walked in on them one afternoon, with Pam bent over the sofa and Jason pounding into her from behind. All I could hear was Pam moaning and the sound of Jason's balls slapping against her skin. I knew, in that moment I was scarred for life and I also immediately wished that I hadn't changed my flight from Sweden to an earlier one, just so that I could surprise my little sister.

Yes, I was from Sweden and I visited my sister as often as I could, and I loved her dearly. She was my little sister and my best friend. I don't know what I could do without her.

"Pam told me that you might have a job for me" I asked him. I had officially moved to America, a week ago – mainly because my girlfriend – well, now ex-girlfriend was cheating on me. As in, I caught her. So, that was how I came to be an unemployed, European barely – an adult – (aged 23), living in America with my younger sister.

"Yeah ... my big sister ... you remember her don't you" he asked.

"And ... doesn't she own a huge farm around here with her husband Bill?" I said, unsure of where this was going. I had heard all about Sookie, but I had never met her.

"Yeah ... well, Bill committed suicide" he told me and I was now completely intrigued.

"Why" I asked.

"Because he was gay"

"Jason, that's now a very nice way to treat the dead" I told him, completely appalled that he would talk about his brother in law that way.

"No ... seriously ... he was gay. He said so himself in his suicide note."

"Ok" I said, unsure of what to say next.

"Look Eric ... I know it's no secret that I disliked the guy, but I'd never speak of the dead in that way. You know that"

"So ... what does all of this have to do with me?" I said, still completely confused . com

"Soo ... I need you to go down to the farm and work for her. She is hell bent to make it on her own, but I think I have convinced her that she needs help to manage her farm. I think she is really lonely" he confessed, and ten stood up.

"Mind you ... this job is just for the summer. I have got someone lined up to start work in September. Come on let's go and see Sookie about this job.

**Later That Day**

"Sooks ... it's me ... Jason ... I found someone to take the farm job for the summer ... let us in ... " Jason yelled from the front porch, banging on the door. I just stood there looking like a spare part.

"Hold on a minuites" a woman, who I figured must be Sookie shouted back from the other side of the door. After another five or so minuites of us just standing there, an embarrassing silence between us, the door opened.

A young woman who couldn't be any more than 30 years of age was revealed. She had blonde hair the exact shade of mine and it was tied up in a loose knot. She was wearing a black tank top and a black cardigan. She had yoga trousers on and a pair of pink pumps. She was a little over five foot six – about a foot shorter than I was. And she was also the image of complete perfection.

"Jason, you brought this poor, poor man the whole way out here, just so that you could offer him a job?" she questioned. "you know you hate coming out here ... this place is one thousand miles from no where and there are wheat fields all around us. This place is your idea of hell." she continued, and then blushed when she took in my appearance.

Huh.

It was good to know that I was as affected by her as she was by me.

"Sure ... you are hired! Room comes with the job and so does the food you eat. You will earn about £250 a week. Does this agree to you?" she questioned.

"Sure" I agreed, and stuck my hand out to her. She took the hand and shook it, laughing as she did so. I couldn't help but join in on her laughter.

"So ... I'll see you soon Sookie ... " Jason said, suddenly alerting me to the fact that he was still there.

"Yeah" she answered. "Come on, Eric, let me show you your room.

She led me in through the house and we walked up the stairs, turning to the right when we came to the top of them.

We walked along the landing area and we entered into one of the bedrooms. "ere we are ... Eric ..." she said, turning around to me. The room was a light purple colour and I could see that there was a white duvet cover on top of the king sized bed. I could also see that there were plenty of books in the bookcase and a T V also in the room.

"I hope you don't mind ... I keep my books in here" she smiled at me.

"Of course not .. Sookie it's your house" I told her. She continued to explain to me what her various house rules and what we'd be working on, or so I assumed. I couldn't honestly tell you ... I was too mesmerised by the rise and fall of her breasts, he figure and her lips.

Oh how I imagined exactly what it would be like to have those pink, firm, luscious lips wrapped around my rock hard cock. I almost came in my trousers at just the thoughts of it.

Jesus. Get a grip on it Northman.

We quickly found a rythmn – and not in the dirty sense either. We would get up early in the morning, have breakfast, work until lunchtime come back to the house, have our lunch, clear up the dishes, work until tea time and return to the housefor the evening. We talked about everything – our pasts, our families, our likes, dislikes, movies, sport, books, current events. You name it. We talked about it. Even back then I can honestly say that I was falling in love with her.

But everything changed the night I returned from the one and only date I'd had whilst I was there. The date had been terrible and the woman, Sophie Anne, had been a self absorbed, self righteous bitch . I never wanted to see her again.

Anyways, when I was trying to force my brain to shut down and go to sleep, Ieard Sookie walk along the landing area and she slowly eased open the bedroom door.

She was standing in the middle of the doorway, wearing her pajamas and was carrying a nice warm, hot cup of coffee. Great. Like I needed another image for the spank bank. It was just another picture I would use when I was doing the fice knuckle shuffle.

Sadly, these days, it was a common shuffle.

"Sookie ... is everything alright?" I asked as she came to sit on my bed. I foced myself to sit up as Sookie placed the cup of coffee on my bedside table.

"Yes ... Eric ... I'm fine ... what about you? How'd the date go?" Sookie asked.

"The date was terrible. A right disaster." I replied and tilted my face forward so that my lips came into contact with hers.

Well it looked as if I was going to be making my move tonight after all.

She tasted exactly as I had hoped she would. Just sweet like honey and coconut, like the shower gel I knew she used. The kiss quickly deepened and I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and immediately slid her arms around my neck, massaging the back of my neck.

This was turning out to be one hell of a first kiss!

But, I found myself wanting more, so with that in mind, I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. Pretty soon, she was sitting in my lap, I quickly stripped her naked and she was able to remove my pajama bottoms and my boxers with relative ease.

Sookie was about to impale herself on my cock when whispered to her, what looking back on it, was the worst thing I could have ever said.

"Sookie ... I am a virgin ... I've never ... " but thankfully she just whispered "That's alright" before sinking down on to me. I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my lips or the fact that I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. I was barely able to move my hands enough to hold onto her waist as she began to rise and fall off of me, using my shoulders as leverage.

"Oh. My. God ... Sookie ... You ... Feel ... So ... Fucking ... Amazing ... " I told her once I was able to find my voice.

"Look at me, Eric" she asked, and I did. I immediately looked straight into her eyes, and saw that he eyes were a mixture of lust and something else that I am sure could have been seen in my eyes.

Love.

Pure Love.

It wasn't long until I was ready to come, Sookie already having come twice.

"Jesus ... Christ ... Sookie" I roared as I shot my seed into her.

"You are incredible" she told me as she slumped against my chest, her breathing erratic and without pulling off of me.

"You can't really mean that, Sookie, there is no way it was as good for you as it was for me" I told her.

"Trust me it was" she told me, rolling both of us over so that she was lying underneath me. I felt myself growing harder again and it wasn't long until we were ready for another round.

_**Present Day **_

I gave myself a slight shiver as I brought myself out of my dream just in time to pull into the drive way. I quickly cut the engine, grabbed all of my paperwork from the passenger seat and walked up to the porch, I opened the door and placed my work on the chair beside the phone.

"I'm home ... lover" I called out, and Sookie came running out of the kitchen and I braced myself just in time for my wife to jump on me, her egs settling around my waist, her hands going around my neck. I put my hands on her backside and kissed her with as much passion and fervour as I had on the night I lost my virginity.

"Welcome home" she said, after a few more minuites, sliding down my body, rubbing against my cock in the process. It was enough to make me hard.

I just smiled at her "How's little tyke been today" I asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Just another seven months" she said, sighing. She proceeded to grab my hand and pull me towards our bedroom.

It was a long while before I realised that she didn't answer my question.


	3. She Thinks My Tractor Is Sexy

**Well … dollies. Here we are, the next one-shot, featuring Farmer Eric. **

**Dislcaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun  
Over by the gate lordy here she comes  
With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
I make a little room and she climbs on up  
Open up a throttle and stir a little dust  
Just look at her face she ain't a foolin me

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

We ride back and forth until we run out of light  
Take it to the barn put it up for the night  
Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on  
She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is  
She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids  
One more teeny weeny ride before take her home

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

Well she ain't into cars or pick up trucks  
But if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up

She thinks my tractor's...

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

EPOV

12.30pm. Only 12 fucking 30 PM. It is fucking roasting out here. As in I mean it is about 35 Degrees Celsius out here. And I was completely boiling out here, even with just a white tank top on. I mean, the little top was completely soaked, drenched with sweat, so much so that it was sticking to my torso. And, I didn't want to take the tank top because I would never ever hear the end of it – I mean, if Tray, Alcide, & Sam were keeping their tops on, I would too since I would simply just be ridiculed for ever more. I chance a slight look over the the fence, since that was all I could afford since I was supposed to be looking where I was going. Well, not like it was really that difficult since all I had to do was drive straight until I came to the end of the field, turn, and then drive to the other end of the field, I mean lifting silage for the animals to eat through the winter, wasn't really that difficult. Well, the most difficult part for me, was driving slow enough so that Alcide was able to keep up.

I take another look over towards the gate, and I am able to clearly see my beloved Sookie, Amelia, Debbie and Luna coming towards us. I quickly signalled to Alcide that the women were coming – complete with lunch, which looked as if it were chicken along with sweet tea. Yummy. He gave me the thumbs up, and stopped his tractor. I did the same, and it sounded as if Sam and Tray had the same idea as we had, since they too were walking over towards us from the other field, where they had been cutting.

"Thank God the girls are here … I could do with something to eat, and a little cool down" Sam said when he and Tray had caught up with Alcide and I.

"I know" I agreed.

"Jesus … Sookie really is fuck hot today isn't she. I mean, get a look at her with just her little shorts and tank top on. Fucking perfection. God her legs look amazing, just toned and tanned, and her amazing breasts. I could just imagine curling up beside her at night, having those boobs rubbing against my chest all night. Hmm. Absolute perfection" I heard another voice come up behind me, and all four of us – Tray, Alcide, Sam and I turned around to see Bill Compton approach us, with his eyes completely on Sookie.

"What the fuck do you want, Compton?" I growled out, with Alcide tapping me on the shoulder to try to stop from hitting this guy. I mean, it wasn't like I hadn't done that before, but seriously, when did that guy ever give up. Sookie had already rebuffed him three times before she and I got together four years ago, and he still tried his fucking hardest to get her to go out with him. Yeah. That wasn't fucking happening. And, I wouldn't mind it so much, since I knew that Sookie would never ever go for him, but he just kept objectifying her, and that was the part that angered me.

Sookie is MINE to objectify, to look at, to stare at, to hold and to fuck.

"Eric!" she shouted when we were close enough to the girls, and then she ran over to me, jumping and wrapping her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck. I laughed and put my arms around her waist, as I continued walking.

"Hello, lover" I said, still smiling. "I thought you weren't able to come over today" I said, completely thrilled that she was here, since I thought that she would be working today.

"The boss gave me the day off" she answered, and then leaned down to kiss me, a kiss which I eagerly returned. The kiss was slow, long, sweet and passionate, and by the time it finished, Sookie and I were both breathless.

"I am glad you are here, lover" I said, as I placed her down on the mat that the girls had placed out in the field for us, and then sat down behind her – well, lay down really on my side facing the others, with my face propped up on my hand. Sookie quickly shifted so that her back was positioned against my chest. She curled her legs up too. The other three couples – Tray and Amelia, Sam and Luna and Alcide and Debbie were all sitting in similar positions, curled around each other, leaving Bill sitting on his own.

"So, Bill … what brings you here?" Sookie asked politely as she reached for another piece of chicken out of the basket.

"Can you reach me over a piece too, lover?" I asked, and Sookie did, but as she took a bite and reached my piece over to me, I decided that I didn't want_ that_piece, so I stretched myself forward, smirking and gave her a deep kiss, stealing the piece of chicken straight out of her mouth. Sookie just laughed, and leaned in for another kiss, rubbing her nose against mine for a few seconds before pulling back with a slightly dopey smile on her face as he got her breath back, and I couldn't help but rub myself slightly against Sookie's lower back, showing her my erection. Her back immediately stiffened, and her smile widened.

"That's just a warm up for a later" I said, still smiling.

Everyone else just ignored us, since they were used to our antics, however, Bill just gave me an extremely dirty look, and I gave him one of my smuggest grins, and I am amazed that Sookie didn't see him.

"Yeah … Bill, why are you here?" I asked, as Sookie rearranged herself back into her former position, handing me my original piece of chicken.

"Your mum phoned me earlier, saying that she had a problem with her laptop, you know and since it is coming towards the end of the financial year, she was quite in a tizzy since she thought that she would lose all of the accounts for the farm." Bill answered, smugly, whilst still casting me a dirty look, as if to say that he was so much better than me because I was working on the farm and he was working with computers. I didn't give a flying fuck because I got the gorgeous girl. And he didn't.

"Ah right." I said, and then nodded, before leaning forward to kiss Sookie again.

"Well, Sookie, I have to say you are looking absolutely gorgeous today. But, I still think that you and I should commit the perfect crime today, Sookie" Bill said, and I groaned softly. Bill was going to spout yet another cheesy and ridiculous pick up line to Sookie.

If it weren't so funny, it would be tragic. I mean, hasn't he realised that Sookie has a boyfriend, and also that he was sitting, listening to every word that was being said. Sookie just gave me a slight elbow in the chest and was trying not to laugh. She was finding this as ridiculous as I was.

"And, what crime is that, dear Bill?" she asked when she was able to keep her face straight.

"That you could steal my heart, and I could steal yours" Bill replied, and Sookie smiled, which in turn made Bill smile. Like, as if he thought he was actually getting somewhere with Sookie. But, both Sookie and I knew different – and I was confident that if ever, God forbid, Sookie and I split that she would never ever go to him.

"Bill … Eric has already stolen my heart." Sookie replied, leaning down to kiss me – completely ignoring Bill. The kiss quickly became heated as I moved the hand that had been propping my head up to cup the side of Sookie's face, and as my tongue slowly slipped into her mouth she moved so that she was sitting on top of me with a leg on either side of me, and I was now lying completely on the ground. I slowly ran my other hand up and down her leg and she moved her arms so that her hands were flat on my chest on either side of my neck, and I didn't realise exactly how far Sookie and I were taking things until I heard someone clear their throat in the far distance, but I was completely prepared to ignore them but unfortunately, Sookie pulled back and just giggled as a blush began to rise up on her cheeks.

"We should get going if we are going to get this field done before dark" Alcide announced, and began to get up.

"Where did everyone else go?" I said, looking around to see that there was only Alcide, Sookie and I in the field.

"Dude. You have been like that for the past half an hour" Alcide said.

"Ugh. Fine." I groaned, getting up after Sookie moved off of me, and giving her one last peck on the lips.

"I'll see you back at the house, honey" she said, her too getting up. But, that wasn't good enough for me.

"You know, you can climb on up with me if you want." I offered.

"Awe … cool!" she said, and then took my hand. We walked over to the tractors again hand in hand, but Alcide just shook his head at us.

Much to my surprise, Sookie stayed with me, sitting down on top of the tool box until we had the field finished at dusk, and just as I was making the last turn in the field, ready to follow Alcide back to the yard again, I turned around and I saw Sookie's face, which appeared to be tense, but I knew she was nervous

"What's the matter, lover?" I asked.

"You are so fucking sexy when you are tired and covered in sweat and that farmers tan of yours is just delicious," Sookie answered, as she continued to bite her lip, and then she leaned forward to whisper in my ear, even though we were practically alone. "You have no idea how wet that makes me, baby … how wet that makes my hot cunt for you …. Only for you, Eric" And then she slid my ear lobe into her mouth, and I couldn't stop the growl that escaped from my throat.

All of a sudden, I couldn't get the tractor parked in the barn quick enough, but as soon as I managed to get the tractor reversed into the shed, I quickly cut the engine and before I could even move, Sookie was in my lap, and shoving her tongue down my throat … not like I was complaining. My hands were roaming all up and down Sookie's back and over her ass as she moved her hands up and down my chest.

"Hmm …. Lover ….." I groaned out as she began to grind herself on me, desperately creating friction.

"Eric …" she moaned at the same time.

"Lover … you need to stop that before I fuck you hard and fast right here, right now …" I managed to say as Sookie's grinding became almost painful on me.

But instead of stopping, Sookie only smirked and then whispered to me.

"I want you to fuck me, Eric. I want you to claim me, I want you to prove that I am yours".

And that with those words went the last of my self control. I growled out a reply, and quickly unbuttoned Sookie's shorts before yanking them and her underwear down, and plunging my fingers into her wet cunt. And, Sookie wasn't lying, she was absolutely soaked.

"You are so wet for me … Sookie" I gritted out.

"Only for you, Eric … only for you" she moaned, as he lips got busy on my neck and I was fairly certain by this stage that I was going to be left with a mark, but did I care. No, I fucking didn't. I began to scissor my fingers inside her, and she moaned, as she began to place little sucky kisses and bites along my neck.

"Come for me, lover … come all over me …. Stake your claim …." I whispered to her, my voice thick with lust, as I used every trick in the book to try to get her to reach the edge of the cliff, and it wasn't long until I felt the tell tale signs of her impending orgasm.

"Tell me you are mine!" I said, softly.

"I am yours, Eric … only yours" Sookie said, and then moaned my name as her orgasm washed over her, and whilst she was still recovering, I slowly slipped my fingers out of her, and whilst looking straight into her eyes, I began to lick each of my fingers, and it was enough to make Sookie dive straight in for another kiss, and when she pulled back, we were both breathless.

"I can taste myself on you" Sookie said as she lowered her hands to my jeans and began to unbutton and unzip them, before taking my rock hard cock out of my underwear, and then she looked straight at me once again, saying "watch me, Eric …. Watch where we are joined." And, I did. I watched as she slowly lifted herself up, and then impaled herself down on my cock, and then she began to ride me, hard and fast like she said she wanted to.

"Harder baby … harder" she moaned out, and I moved my hands to either side of Sookie's waist, guiding her on my cock as I reached forward for a kiss, and after another few minuties, I felt Sookie's walls begin to flutter around my cock, and I reached down to rub her clit, and we both finished at the same time, with Sookie collapsing against my chest as she gave me lazy kisses.

"You are amazing, lover … don't you ever forget that." I told her, as I returned each and every one of her kisses.

"You are fairly amazing yourself, baby" she answered, and stretched up to kiss me again.

"Come on lover … let's go and sit up in the loft," I said, and Sookie climbed up off of me, and climbed out of the tractor. Without putting her shorts back on again. I hastily lifted her shorts and underwear after tucking junior back into his denim cage again, and followed suit.

"Have you got any idea how sexy you are when you are like this, lover?" I said, as I lay down in beside her amongst the hay that was already in the loft – well, there wasn't really too much since we had only did two fields and I was still able to park the tractor in the shed. I slowly leaned down and gave her one long lingering kiss, and after a while she pulled away, and then moved so that her head was lying down on my chest. We lay like that for at least fifteen or twenty minuties, just listening to the radio in the tractor, that we had left on.

"You know you looked really, really sexy out in the field this morning when I came out with the other girls at lunch. You looked like you belonged out in the John Deere today" Sookie said.

"Aha … I knew there was an alterior motive for you coming out to see me today" I grinned, and Sookie smacked my chest. Sookie loved tractors – not cars or pickups – tractors. And, from today, it seemed that she loved any sort of tractor with me in it. I couldn't have really picked

"So … was it me or the tractor you came out to see?" I asked, after a few more minuites of silence.

"Well … I came to see you, but see just with the tractor … God, she is a beauty. I couldn't help but stay" she smirked, and I leaned down to kiss her forehead as I wrapped my arms around her since they had been crossed behind my head.

"Hey lover?" I asked after a few more seconds of silence.

"What is it, baby?" she said, moving so that her head was inclined towards mine. I looked down at her, so that we were softly staring into each other's eyes.

"Do you have any dreams?" I asked her, knowing that I sounded like an insecure teenage girl, but I didn't care. I was a 28 year old man asking his 26 year old girlfriend a question.

"Yeah … why do you ask?" she said, getting up and folding her legs out around her.

"What are they?" I asked, getting up so that I was sitting in a position that matched hers.

"Well, I want a little farm and a yard full of kids. And, one more teeny weeny ride before we go back" she said, stretching forward to give me a kiss, which was short but still yet passionate.

"Come on lover … let's go back a little so we aren't so close to the edge …" I said, and she got up, pulling me with her, and I just had time to grab a little box out underneath from some of the hay that I had oh so carefully hidden the day before.

I managed to open the box with one hand (behind my back) as we walked further back into the loft, and whenever we were standing out in the middle of it, I slowly sank down onto on to one knee.

"I thought you said that you wanted to go to the back … oh my God!" she said, as she slowly turned around to see me holding the ring in one hand, and I held her hand in my other hand.

"Susannah Elizabeth Stackhouse … Sookie, my lover. I am not going to make a big presentation about how much I love you, or how much I couldn't live without you because even though both of those things are true, I just want to let you know that I love you, and I have loved you ever since I first met you that night four and a half years ago. I have never been more glad in my whole life that Alcide had dragged me into the pub that night. Because if he didn't I would have never met the love of my life, even if she did first tell me to fuck off when I first asked her out on a date but I wouldn't give in. I pursued her for the next six months, feeling like Bill Compton was making more progress than I was …" I said, and Sookie laughed, even though there were tears rolling down her cheeks, but at least they were happy tears "but, after six months you finally agreed to go on a date with me, and neither of us have ever looked back since. I just hope that it doesn't take six months to convince you to be my wife." I took a deep breath. "Sookie Stackhouse … will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes, Eric …. I will marry you … of course I will" she said, as I took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger, where it would stay for eternity. It was a perfect fit. She quickly threw her arms around my neck as I stood up and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

"Hmm …. Lover …" I groaned out, when we separated so that we could have a chance to breathe.

"I want to cash in on that "teeney weeney ride" now baby …" she giggled.

"Of course, lover … or should I say Mrs. Northman?" I smirked as she grasped onto my belt loops.

**Well everyone … what do you think of that? Don't forget to review to let me know … **

**And, also just because the big "complete" is after the story doesn't also mean that I won't be posting additional chapters in the future, but that is really, really unlikely since I want to concentrate on the other three stories I have going at the minute. **

**xoxoxoxo **


	4. The Lucky Old Horseshoe

**Okay, I know I marked this story as complete, but I do have a few more little one shorts to post here, if anybody is even still reading this, and I hope that you all are! LOL **

**Anyways, this is based on the song called The Lucky Old Horseshoe, and it is by Gerry Gutherie if you want to look up the song on YouTube. Basically, this sweet little one shot is all about what happens whenever our couple are from two completely different worlds, and meet by pure chance … will love manage to conquer all between them? **

**Also, for the record, I may be a country kid, but I know Jack Shit about horses!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

"Hello, can I speak to Mr. Northman please?" said a well-dressed man, who happened to be wearing a suit with a blue tie and good dress shoes. The man was also an extremely rich man, who owned a twenty two room mansion that was set against the many acres of fine land that he owned.

In short, this man really was the envy of pretty much everyone else that lived in the town.

"Of course, he's in the book. If you would like to come on through" the second man replied.

"Certainly" the wealthy man answered, and followed the first man into the back of the building, where the two of them found a tall, blonde handsome man standing bent over the top of a horse's leg, that was incidentally between two of his legs, as he was changing the horse's shoe.

"Eric … there's a man here to see you about something" the second man said, practically announcing their presence, and Eric looked up from what he was doing, but that was all of the movements that he made, probably for fear of hurting or spooking the horse.

"And just what can I do for you sir?" Eric asked.

"Call me George, please" the man replied.

"Alright then George … just what can I do for you?" Eric repeated.

"My daughters horse has threw a shoe, and I was advised by a friend to come to you. If you could replace it for me, I would pay your fee gladly" George requested.

"Of course, I would be glad to help … could you bring the horse in for me tomorrow?" Eric answered.

"Yes, that will be very helpful. How much do I owe you for that?" George replied.

"You will need to sort that out with Alcide here. I don't deal so much with the business side of things. More so the labour side of the operation." Eric replied, and after pointing out just where Alcide was, he had returned to the front of the building, Eric went straight back to work that involved digging a stone out of the horses shoe.

The next day at around two o'clock in the afternoon, the rich man's daughter brought the pony into the blacksmiths, while Eric was just finishing off his work on the horse that he had been working on the previous day.

"Do you need Chestnut brought in now, Mr. Northman?" a soft female voice asked, interrupting the careful work of the Blacksmith. He had raised his head to give her a stern telling off, but as soon as he laid his eyes on her, he was immediately floored by her beauty.

"Hey" Eric replied, and then thought 'what a great chat up line, Northman!'

However, the young blonde woman didn't seem to be offended by that at all, and instead she smiled "hey" she replied, causing the Blacksmith's heart to soar.

"Just bring Chestnut over here, I have finished with his one anyways" Eric replied, and then called for Alcide who came in a few moments later.

Can you take Jones out the back to the stables while I start to work on Chestnut here?" Eric asked.

"On one condition" Alcide replied, with a smirk towards the woman.

"And what could that possibly be, Alcide?" the woman replied.

"That you go out on a date with me" Alcide asked, flashing his million dollar smile.

"No" the woman replied, shooting Alcide straight down. Eric had to force himself not to laugh, but then he realised that he too was interested in asking the woman out, and if she had already refused Alcide, he thought that there was no way on earth that she was ever going to consider going out with him.

"But I will agree to a date with your friend here" the woman continued, and Eric's hopes were suddenly raised at the very thoughts of that happening. "That is if she wants to, of course" she added.

"He is more than alright with it … in fact he desperately wants to ask you to go out with him" Eric replied.

"Well then go on ahead and ask" the woman answered.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Eric asked, sounding more than a little shy.

"I would love to" the woman replied, and Eric grinned, also causing the woman to smile.

"But I do have one little condition … I have to find out what your name is" he asked.

"It is Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse" she replied.

"And mine is Eric. Eric Northman" Eric replied, and then the two of them burst out laughing.

From that day onwards, Eric and Sookie very quickly became completely and totally inseparable. They were everything to each other, and everything that the other could have possibly wanted in a partner, and so when a year and a half later, Eric proposed marriage to Sookie, she eagerly accepted, and couldn't wait to become Mrs. Eric Northman, despite the best efforts of her family to make her leave him.

But she wouldn't listen, after all she was completely and toally head over heels in love with the blacksmith, and certain that he was the only one for her. Just like Eric was completely in love with his fiancée as well.

And then it came to be the day that the couple were to be married. She rode in a horse drawn carriage, that was complete with four gorgeous horses, two of them were black and two were grey. The seats in the carriage were made of pure silk satin lining, and all of the buckles were shining brightly. However, none of this could match the beauty of Sookie Stackhouse on her wedding day.

_Sixty years later … _

"And now" Sookie said "that is the story of the blacksmith and the lady. Some people may think that it is a work of fiction, and some may say that it is a true story. But at every wedding that I have been to in my lifetime where amongst the gifts that the bride and the groom will receive, there will always be a lucky old horseshoe".

"And ours is still hanging up above the sofa in the living room, where it was hung just after your grandmother and I were married" Eric said, coming into the bedroom to see that his wife was sitting at the bottom of one of the bed's that their two grandchildren were currently occupying, since the children were staying with them until their mother came home from working the nightshift.

"Exactly, Eric. It is right where it belongs" Sookie agreed, getting up from her seat.

"Goodnight kids" Eric said, stretching over to kiss both of his teenage children on the forehead, a move that was repeated by his wife.

The elderly couple had just made it to the door when one of the children spoke up. "Hey, Grandad … didn't you work as a Blacksmith before you retired?"

"Yes" Eric answered. "Yes, I did" And then he switched off the light, and closed the door behind him.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts …. **


End file.
